Yankee-kun To Megane-chan
by IvvyLG14
Summary: Gajeel Redfox es un estudiante de Secundaria a quien se le podría definir como un "Yankee", es decir un tipo problemático y con muy mala reputación. Levy McGarden estudia en la misma sección que Gajeel es conocida como "Megane" Ella esconde un secreto que le lastima el corazón Y el tiene varios problemas para saber lo que siente ¿Al final ganara el amor? 100% GaLe y con NaLu
1. Chapter 1

Hola Minna! Hoy es un día feliz para mi pues al fin he ordenado algunas de mis ideas y regresare al mundo de Fanfiction perdón por todo..y si alguno lee alguno de mis Fanfic por favor lean el final del capitulo..

Esta idea es algo confusa tal vez una mezcla de Fairy Tail y el manga con el mismo nombre del Fanfic, pero no usare ningún personaje solo tal vez las formas en las que se refieren a los protagonistas...

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

Agradezco a Levy the Reader por apoyar esta idea al hablar de ese manga que tanto nos gusta a las 2. Le dedico este Fanfic, y también a keydibloom una gran fan del GaLe si lo lee alguna pues aquí están mis agradecimientos..

¡Les dejo el cap..con Opening y todo!

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>Deja Vu<strong><em>-<em>**_**SS501_

**bicheh monja** _Dibi Dibi Dibi DIP DIP_ **neun seuchi nal **_Dibi Dibi Dibi DIP DIP _**neukkim ganghan**_ _Dibi Dibi Dibi DIP DIP_ _**shigani meomchun deuthan gibun**  
><strong><em>(Tu mirada, Cuando la noto <em>**_**_un fuerte_ sentimiento, Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido)**_

_Gajeel..-Susurra una voz a lo lejos...__Gajeel se encuentra en el mar, a lo lejos se deslumbra una chica con ojos color caramelo. Lo que provoca que a Gajeel le falte el aire, pues siente como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido._

**gi Hyang GEU Dibi Dibi Dibi DIP DIP momjit GEU Dibi Dibi Dibi DIP DIP deo Gakkai Dibi Dibi Dibi DIP DIP nat seon Neol botjapgo shipeo modeun GES geudael hyanghae Seol Myeong hal su eopneun gieok Somebody there,** _Yea.. _  
><strong><em>(Ese aroma, Ese Gesto, más cerca, quiero aferrarme a la desconocida tu...Todo se vuelve un recuerdo que no puedo explicar...Alguien ahí...si)<em>**

_Pierde de vista a la chica así que usa su olfato para buscarla, ella huele a fresas con vainilla, sigue su olor pero ella huye de el... El la busca en sus sueños cada día... pero desde hace años que no la mira_

_Solo queda el recuerdo de ese sueño...  
>¿Alguien ahí?...<br>Adiós...Gajeel..._

**kkum KKU deut GEU Dae nugunji Molla nohchil su eopseo You Touch me, baby I Never Stop Dibi Dibi Dibi DIB DIB I got you oh deut Michin gaseum neun ddwit unmyeong cheoreom **_Oh Can You see_ **ijji cheoreom mot haettdeon apeun sarang **  
><em><strong>(Soñe contigo no se quien eres, no puedo perderte...Me tocaste nena, Nunca me paro, Te tengo y locamente mi corazón palpita como si fuera el <strong>_  
><em><strong>destino...Oh.. no puedes ver, Como un amor doloroso que no puedo <strong>_  
><em><strong>obtener)<strong>_

_El la busca ... No sabe quien es esa chica de pelo celeste y ojos caramelo.. pero algo en su interior le dice que no puede perderla.. Luego de muchos años finalmente tiene ese sueño otra vez aunque solo una vez...y esta vez ella ya no es una niña y el tampoco... _

_Estamos Destinados Gajeel...-Dijo en un susurró.  
><em>_Pero..¿Quién eres?-Pregunto este.  
>Te lo diré cuando sea el momento...-Dijo y desapareció del sueño.<em>

**sarang cheoreom eodi eh seon ga Bon deuthan neoui du nuneh bichin NAE moseub NAE mo Seub Seub Seub Seub Seub gaseum deuthan teojil unmyeong cheoreom Alsu eopneun GEU Neol kkeulim nohchiji anha**  
><strong><em>(no puedo obtener, estoy reflejado en tus ojos...los ojos que antes..he visto en alguna parte...en alguna parte, Mi corazón a punto de estallar, como si fuera el destino esta atracción inexplicable, no la perderé)<em>**

_Regresa..-Susurro Gajeel ya despierto..-Vuelve a dormir_  
><em>No pudo hacerlo pero pudo recordar sus ojos...<em>  
><em>Yo.. he visto esos ojos...-Dijo Gajeel..- Estas en alguna parte... y te vi allí<em>

_¿Pero y ella...?... no puedo.. perderla a ella pero..si encuentro a la otra...Creo que sera mejor no dejarla ir- Les contó sus problemas a sus amigos, los cuales no pudieron aconsejarle_

_Tienes que elegir pero piensa a quien amas...-Dijo Natsu._

**Neol nohchil su neun eopseo ou nuneh bichin NAE moseub **  
><strong>geojinmalcheoreom break under scene Dibi Dibi Dibi DIB DIB <strong>  
><strong>jeo kkaejin peojeulcheoreom Dibi Dibi Dibi DIB DIB Its gonna be something Spark <strong>  
><strong>Dibi Dibi Dibi DIB DIB Dibi Dibi Dibi DIB DIB <strong>  
><strong>geojinmalcheoreom break under scene Dibi Dibi Dibi DIB DIB <strong>  
><strong>break under scene oh yea Dibi Dibi Dibi DIB DIB<strong>jeo kkaejin peojeulcheoreom <strong>**_Repeat _****  
><strong>**_**********(Tu reflejo en mis ojos que solo te quieren a ti, **Como una mentira rompiste en escena, **Como ese puzzle roto, va a ser algo ************centelleante...**Como una mentira rompiste en escena...**Rompiste en escena oh yea...****Como ese puzzle roto)**_

_Te encontré.. y..bueno... ya.. no tengo que elegir..tengo muy claro que tengo que hacer..-pensó Gajeel._  
><em>¡Gajeel!-Dijo ella..<em>  
><em>Sabes.. mi nombre...-Susurró Gajeel.<em>  
><em>Por supuesto que lo se Gigante ... dah...-Dijo ella muy feliz<em>  
><em>Tu...<em>

** u Dae hokshirado mang naegeh ittdamyeon seoligo You touch me Girl**  
><strong>gaseum deuthan teojil unmyeong cheoreom Alsu eopneun GEU Neol kkeulim nohchiji anha Neol nohchil su neun eopseo ou nuneh bichin NAE moseub NAE mo Seub Seub Seub Seub Seub gaseum deuthan teojil unmyeong cheoreom Alsu eopneun GEU Neol kkeulim nohchiji anha <strong>  
><em><strong>(si por casualidad dudas, a mi.. Me tocaste nena...Mi corazón a punto de estallar, como si fuera el destino...esta atracción inexplicable, no la perderé Tu reflejo en mis ojos que solo te quieren a ti...en alguna parte...Mi corazón a punto de estallar, como si fuera el destino...esta atracción inexplicable, no la perderé)<strong>_

**Neol no aneul weon haneun jeul dae Chuji anhneun dejavu **  
><strong><em>(Solo queriéndote a ti este importante Deja Vu<em>****_)_**

_Todo..el tiempo fuiste tu..-Sonrió el..- Y me alegra saber que en puedo estar contigo y no te dejare jamás, la Chica se sonrojo._

_Y se queda un fondo dorado con letras Moradas_

**IvvyLG14 Studios Presenta...**

**_~Yankee-kun to Megane-Chan~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Cap 1- ¡Como todo empezó!_**

Eran un día como cualquier otro día en el que Gajeel estaba decidido a escaparse de Fairy Tail para no hacer ese "Maldito viaje" como lo llamaba Gajeel. Hasta que…

**Gajeel-Kun-**Escucho un grito a lo lejos. Siguió caminando y no presto atención.

**¡GAJEEL-KUN!-**Grito esta vez la chica. Se giro para ver que iba corriendo hacia el, así que empezó a correr.

**Gajeel-Kun no me ignores** –dijo ya muy cerca de el. ¿Y quien era ella? Pues la respuesta era simple.

_Ella era Megane-Chan. Si pues su nombre no le era desconocido pero bueno era eso o llamarle Enana, y como si le decía así pues, ella ..Como explicarlo…  
><em>_No es que Gajeel Redfox le tuviera miedo, Nah….Es que…BUENO SI ELLA DABA MÁS MIEDO QUE ERZA…Y hay de quien la hiciera enojar -.- si pobre. Así que la llamaba por su Nombre en su presencia._

Pero vale, podía darse los gustos en sus pensamientos, Megane…SI mejor encontraba donde esconderse.

**~En el baño de chicos del instituto Fairy Tail.~**

**Maldición…¿Por qué Demonios tengo que ser espiado en un lugar como este?** –Dijo un pelinegro con pircings en la cara y el seño fruncido apretando una caja de tornillos en su mano.

**¡¿Viaje de investigación de estudios sociales?! ¡¿Quién Demonios quisiera ir a eso?! Somos magos no investigadores.-** Dijo agarrando papel higiénico.

_Escucho ruido de pasos- Sudo frío, si pues cualquiera lo estaría si lo persiguieran solo por ir a un maldito viaje escolar._

**No ella no me puede seguir hasta el baño de hombres…No, no definitivamente no…Es loca impulsiva, enana, come libros, algo psicópata, y fácilmente enojada. Pero No creo que …Sea capaz de entrar aquí-** se decía a sí mismo el Redfox tratando de convencerse de eso.

_De pronto observo que alguien se agarraba de la parte superior de la puerta de el baño con intenciones de subir, El se esforzaba por tratar de convencerse que "La enana" Jamás haría eso..No porque ella era una "dama" de una u otra forma pero bueno quizás se equivoco._

**¡Te encontré!-** grito victoriosa la peliazul**.- Al fin pasara ¿no? El viaje de investigación de estudios sociales.**

_¡No es que estuviera realmente haciendo algo a iba al baño pero y si ese hubiera sido el caso!_

**Pero que De...-**

**Ni se te ocurra maldecir delante de mi Gajeel-**dijo con la mirada ensombrecida la ya mencionada Megane.

_Gajeel se quedo mudo- no si lo asustaba y eso que el la superaba en magia fuerza y tamaño pero.. con ella no se debía jugar. Lo aprendió a principio de año..._

* * *

><p><em>~Flash Back~<em>

**Muy bien hoy elegiremos el o la representante de la clase, ¿algún voluntario?-**pregunto el profesor Gildarts.

**Yo-**dijo una chica peli azul que llamó la atención de Gajeel.

**Oh Levy-san, me alegra que te ofrezcas pero ¿no quiere alguien más el puesto?-**pregunto nuevamente el profesor. Nadie quiso el puesto.

**Yo profesor-**dijo un chico peli-naranja llamado Jet-**Si quiere que el grado tenga un buen representante este debe ser el mejor estudiante.**

**¿Cuales son tus promedios Jet?-**pregunto Levy.

**Tssk..9 y 9.4-**Dijo Jet muy orgulloso.

**Ja ¿enserio?, los míos son de 9.5 y 9.7-**Dijo Megane riéndose.

_Sin saber porque, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Gajeel en cuanto empezaron a hablar de notas._

**Si es por notas...¡Gajeel Redfox!-**le llamó la atención Gildarts.

**Eh?..que?-**dijo el indiferente.

**Diga ahora mismo sus promedios-**le exigió a este.

**No quiero-**dijo Gajeel.

_Salio de la clase aunque Gildarts le reclamara._

**Gildarts-Sensei..¿cuales son los promedios de Gajeel-kun?**

**Del Yankee querrás decir Megane**-Dijo Jet mientras sonreía.

**No me llamo Megane-**dijo Levy con la mirada ensombrecida.**- Soy Levy.**

**Como sea mega...- **el chico no logro terminar la frase cuando Levy le dio una patada bastante fuerte que lo mando a volar hacia el pasillo el cual choco contra la pared y hizo un estrago en ella de gran magnitud.

**Oh Rayos La pared-** Dijo Gildarts sin prestar atención a que Jet estaba casi medio Muerto en el pasillo.

**Gajeel Redfox-** Grito Gildarts**- Tus promedios son de 9.7,9.8 y unos cuantos 10, Tú seras el nuevo sub delegado de la clase y Levy sera la delegada Fin del asunto ... a y por cierto repara la pared como tu primer trabajo.**

**Pero y ¿la enana? ...-**Dijo en tono enfadado.

**¿Enana? Yo no soy enana, Gigante...-** Dijo ella semi-enojada pues conocía a Gajeel desde antes y sabia que era así todo el tiempo.

**Ella estará ocupada en una reunión de delgados que comienza en unos minutos. Voy a dar clases nos vemos.-**Dijo el irresponsable de Gildarts.

**Genial pues Me alegra que seas mi compañero, Daré lo mejor de mi.. Así que por favor esfuérzate conmigo-** Dijo Levy sonriendo. Una sonrisa la cual le pareció hermosa.

**Enana...Levy-** dijo finalmente Gajeel**- te.. apoyare.**

_Y allí fue cuando el mundo de Gajeel dio un giro inesperado._

_~Fin del Flash Back~_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Oh Vamos Gajeel...!-<strong>Dijo Levy en un puchero**- Va a ser divertido... Además como delegados de la clase..**

**¡Oh no enana no iré!-**Dijo agarrándose cada vez más fuerte de la pared **- No quiero investigar como viven las personas sin magia...No me interesa ...¡Además que mierda importa una clase de sociales cuando se es mago!.**

**¡Claro que importa! Gajeel..Ya me cansé no me obligues a...-**Levy se sorprendió, Gajeel aflojo su agarre lentamente y se soltó de la pared.

**¿Obligarte a que Levy?-**Pregunto el ya rindiéndose, **-Vamos que sin nosotros el viaje no tendrá sentido.**

**Gajeel..-**Susurro Megane.

**Qu..-**No le dio tiempo a responder y lo abrazo

**Gracias-**Le sonrió y lo arrastro hacia el autobús.**- ¡Ya llegamos Sensei!**

**Ya era hora-**murmuro Lily-Sensei.**- Tomen asiento.**

Levy agarro el asiento junto a la ventana y Gajeel se sentó a la par de ella.**- Mierda enserio que la enana sabe como domar mi corazón, Joder se supone que es de Hierro…-**pensó Gajeel un tanto fastidiado por eso.

_Natsu y Lucy estaban sentados detrás de los mencionados y el primero no pudo evitar tratar de iniciar una pelea. _

**Apareciste Hierros...-**Dijo Natsu siendo golpeado por su novia Lucy.

**Natsu no seas así-**murmuro Lucy.

**Esta bien Luce..-**Susurro Natsu besándola en la mejilla, por lo cual Lucy se sonrojo.

**Lu..-Chan..-**Susurro Picara Levy.

**Ya enana déjalos...cuando están juntos no le hacen caso a nadie-**Dijo Sonriendo Gajeel.

**Pf... es cierto-** Dijo Levy sonriendo algo melancólica y con alegría, una mezcla extraña**- Son muy dulces… se quieren de verdad-**Susurro.

**Enana…-**Susurro Gajeel-** ¿te pasa algo?**

_¡Si! Quería decir Megane pero no lo iba a hacer su orgullo se lo prohibía si iba a tomar esa decisión tenía que estar firme hasta el final_.- **No me pasa nada solo estoy algo nerviosa por el viaje…¡Será divertido!-** dijo logrando esbozar una sonrisa falsa.

**Esta bien…-**susurro algo preocupado Gajeel.

**Nos vamos Chicos… EL VIAJE DE 2 HORAS EMPIEZA-** Grito Lily-Sensei emocionado bebiendo un zumo de Kiwi.

**¡AYE SIR!**-Dijo Happy-Sensei el asignado como conductor del bus.

**Ya apúrate pelo azul-**Gruño un tanto feliz Charle-Sensei.

_**…Z..Z…Z…Z..-** _Y Gildarts-Sensei estaba dormido…

_Si este sería un viaje talvez no tan malo...**¡Oh Vamos Es Fairy Tail Sería uno de Locos.!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**You and I- IU (en español)**_

**_Los secretos susurran mientras miro el reloj  
><em>****_La historia dentro de mi ansioso corazon  
><em>****_Esta bien si salgo herida ahora.  
><em>****_Mientras más me presionas más me gustas  
><em>**_Gajeel...  
><em>_...-  
><em>_yo..._

_No puedes hacer eso..No te lo permitiré, es algo que se supone que no debes hacer entendiste- Le dijo La mamá de Levy a ella._

_¡Tu lo hiciste no es cierto !- Grito ella triste- Me sacaste para que no pudiera decirle_

_Si... y No puedes hacerlo.. NUNCA MÁS me entendiste... -Le grito la señora McGarden._

**_Por Favor, di mi nombre_**

_Adios..Gajeel..-piensa ella con tristeza._

**_Temo que mi corazon sera descubierto entre mis manos  
><em>****_Mi corazon esta abrumado es un poco triste  
><em>****_Solo aguanta un poco mas y espera por mi  
><em>****_Tu y yo, es imposible en este momento  
><em>****_Aunque quiero acelerar el tiempo  
><em>****_En el futuro donde estas_**

_¡Porque me alejaste! Yo estaba muy bien allí mamá...-Susurro llorando Levy._

_Tu no puedes enamorarte me entiendes..Nunca podrás mientras yo y tu padre nos interpongamos.-Le dijo ella sin ninguna emoción._

_Porque...-susurró_

_Porque no tienes la edad suficiente, para controlarlo además no puedes no con el..Nunca te querrá y tu solo saldrás lastimada. Además no permitiré que nuestras familias se unan...-Dijo ella exasperada._

**_Por Favor, di mi nombre_**

_Yo..algún día...te veré de nuevo Gajeel..._

**_Las veces que me asome al principio  
><em>****_Tu y yo estabamos juntos  
><em>****_Me gusta cuando juegas conmigo  
><em>****_Si te pregunto, dirás que te gusta también_**

_Levy soñó que estaba en su antiguo colegio.. pero con una diferencia..era novia de Gajeel..._

_Ellos reían y jugaban juntos, incluso hubo uno que otro casto beso..Aunque ...solo fue un sueño.. ella no lo volvería a ver otra vez._

**_¿Cual es mi nombre?_**

_Gajeel Redfox...-dijo el profesor._

_Gajeel...-pensó Levy._

_Enana...Levy-Dijo Gajeel._

**_Temo que mi corazon sera descubierto entre mis manos  
><em>_Mi corazon esta abrumado, es triste  
><em>_Solo aguanta un poco mas y espera por mi  
><em>_Tu y yo, es imposible en este momento  
><em>_Aunque quiero acelerar el tiempo  
><em>_En el futuro donde estas_**

_Cuando sea el momento...YO..-Levy no pudo terminar_

_Que rayos haces..-Dijo su padre que rara vez controlaba a Levy._

_No pude escapar el tiempo suficiente-pensó Levy._

_Solo experimentaba padre..No es nada más simplemente es casi tiempo de las clases de magia y necesito fortalecerme.-Dijo_

_No..te creo-Dijo- Quieres que te saque de allí..Vuelve a hacerlo.._

_¡No! prometo nunca hacerlo.._

_Le prometiste no hacerlo a tu madre-Grito- si no cumples no volveré a dejarlo pasar e iré por el._

**_Por Favor, di mi nombre_**

_Enana...-dijo Gajeel-¿Te pasa algo?_

_¡Si! Quería decir, pero no lo iba a hacer su orgullo se lo prohibía si iba a tomar esa decisión tenía que estar firme hasta el final-No...__  
><em>

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me convertiré en adulta.  
><em>_Me recordaras ¿Verdad? Me reconocerás ¿Verdad?  
><em>_Si yo era esa extraña niña  
><em>_Realmente me gusta tu imagen que brilla entre mis manos._

_Ya no soy una niña..Padre.-susurré- Y ya tome mi desición.. Adios Disfraz .._

_No sabes que aunque te lo quites el ya no lo sabra..._

_¡Yo se que lo hara..Yo lo hare!-dijo ella no tan confiada._

_¡Hola Gajeel!- Dijo ella feliz._

_Tu..eres..._

_¡Soy Yo!_

_No te conozco lo siento..._

**_Manecillas del reloj, por favor aceleren mientras las giro con mis dedos  
><em>_Por favor vuela mas rapido  
><em>_Cierro mis ojos con fuerza y lanzo un hechizo  
><em>_Tu y Yo falta un poco mas de tiempo  
><em>_No se cuanto tiempo o cuantos días_**

_¡GAJEEL! ¡SOY YO!- Grito Levy encerrada en una caja de vidrio- ¡AYUDAME!_

_Ga..jeel..._

_Eso te pasa porque no entendiste ..viste como termino todo..-dijo el padre de Levy_

_Aun no termina...Viejo.. ella no esta sola-susurro un chico _

**_En el futuro donde estaras  
><em>_Si llego a pasear por ahi  
><em>_Para que pueda reconocerte_**

_Levy despertó y entendió que no era verdad..._

_Pero aun así tenia que agradecerle al chico que la salvo._

_Por lo menos se había alejado antes de su padre_

**_Por favor, di mi nombre_**

_Levy...-susurro el muy cerca de sus labios._

* * *

><p>¿y que les pareció los dejaron con intriga el Opening y el Ending? ¿Reviews para esta escritora pésima que debería de estar continuando Cheerleaders, Un Inesperado Desastre y Los Poemas de la vida en vez de empezar otro Fanfic?<p>

Si no es mucho pedir Reviews… Me pueden dar ideas o petición de personajes que debería incluir..Bueno Saludos.. ^w^/ Nos leemos pronto Minna!

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Si alguno de los que leen alguno de mis otros fanfics …por favor perdónenme…es que las vacaciones no fueron lo que esperaba y hasta hace poco volví a Fanfiction, la inspiración desapareció…de un día a otro así.. Solo pude actualizar Un inesperado desastre en vacaciones y después las ideas originales de los siguientes capítulos se fueron pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo para continuarlos…Les daré un gran y largo capitulo a cambio.. Y Tal vez el primero que actualice sea Cheerleaders. Saludos y mis disculpas .Pueden matarme si es lo que desean..y dejen un review…también.. .! aunque sea con su descontento.. \^-^ /**

Aunque quiero acelerar el tiempoEn el futuro donde estasPor Favor, di mi nombre


	2. Return

Siento haberme ausentado :$ pero tuve muchos problemas ...y pues bueno estaré de regreso con mis fanfics a partir de este Lunes de regreso con todos mis fanfics...y con una pequeña sorpresa :D :3 pronto lo prometo.

**_F. IvvyLG14 / Ivette Lemus_**


End file.
